A Short Experiment
by Rina996
Summary: Just a short sorta Mystrade drabble


"We really have to take this case Sherlock? I haven't been to the surgery all this week."

"You can go tomorrow, Mycroft's complaining that it's a matter of national security, but more importantly it's /interesting/. How could someone kill three men in three different places at once?" Sherlock trailed off, his mind racing. John sighed as he grabbed his coat and the two walked outside to the black car. Sherlock slid in through the open door without a word, John climbed in and was taken aback to see Mycroft.

"Sherlock, Doctor Watson." He greeted them with a nod his umbrella across his lap and Anthea in the seat next to him.

"Thought we were meeting you at the crime scene." John told Mycroft.

"Inspector Lestrade has the files, she's been assigned to these cases. We'll meet her at the Yard so that you can look over them."

"She's had the case and you're only just telling me today?" Sherlock snapped suddenly

"I assure you, you both received the case at the same time." Mycroft replied calmly, his eyes on Sherlock.

"So uh, we're meeting Ginny then?" Said John awkwardly.

"Yes." Said Mycroft, his assistant smirking next to him.

"Suppose I could perform an experiment." Sherlock thought to himself "Well that's what he gets for forcing us to go to the Yard instead of having us meet her at the scene."

Once they arrived at the Yard everyone but Anthea got out of the car. "They'll be back, come along." He said, twirling his umbrella, his suit impeccable as he led them down the halls of New Scotland Yard to the office of DI Ginny Lestrade. As they walked Sherlock mumbled to himself, taking in everything while John wondered why they didn't heat the bloody building. When they arrived at their destination they saw the door closed and the blinds drawn. Mycroft knocked, "Ginevra?"

"Come in." She said and as the door opened they saw her sitting at her desk, normally organized, now overflowing with papers. Her dark red hair pulled back in a messy bun. "Hi guys." She said, not looking up as they came in.

"Case. Now." Sherlock demanded as he sat. Ginny rolled her eyes and handed him the folder. Before turning to John,

"Hi, did he drag you along?"

"Almost literally." Said John as the two laughed.

"Mycroft." She said, finally turning to face her boyfriend who stood next to her desk.

"Ginevra." He replied before leaning down to kiss her quickly before he straightened up. Sherlock sighed and everyone turned to face him,

"I'll need to go to the scenes but for now I need to review these." He shook the papers in his hand, "Do you have any of that coffee you're always complaining about? John needs some."

"Sherlock I'm fine rea-" he was cut off by a glare from his flatmate. "Erm, right, coffee sounds good." Ginny looked at the two of them and exchanged a quick glance with Mycroft,

"Down the hall first right, then first left." She said, a bit confused by Sherlock's behavior.

"Well then come on John." He said standing and walking out the door, John quickly followed but didn't miss the look of amusement that Ginny and Mycroft both had on their faces before the door shut.

"What was that all about?" He whispered angrily to Sherlock.

"Experiment." Said Sherlock simply, setting his phone timer to 6 minutes. "Let's get that coffee so that it's believable." He sighed a bit

It took them less than 2 minutes to get the coffee and return. "Wait." Sherlock stopped John just as he was about to open the door. "They still have 4 minutes." He showed John the timer and John looked at Sherlock, jaw agape.

"Four minutes for what?"

"I'm not sure, it's an experiment. I wanted to see if my brother could keep his hands off his girlfriend. We'll find out in just over two minutes." Sherlock chuckled

"…This is your sick way of getting revenge for us coming here instead of going to the scenes, isn't it Sherlock?" Said John, 2 parts in awe, 1 part horrified.

"A bit that too." Sherlock smirked and glanced at the timer. "Okay John wait, wait. Now." John opened up the door to find Mycroft leaning on the edge of Ginny's desk and the two of them talking.

"Um, coffee." John blurted out holding up his cup.

"It's worse than you say." Said Sherlock eyeing Ginny and Mycroft and smiling, to John they looked normal enough but Ginny's bun had been undone and tied back up, her jacket was rumpled, as was the collar of his brother's shirt. Both of them were pink in the face and pupils were blown. "I've changed my mind about the files, I need to see the scenes now." He announced. Mycroft raised an eyebrow and Ginny nodded,

"Let's go then." The two walked out, standing close without actually touching.

"I was right," Sherlock said triumphantly to John before he stalked out dramatically.

"Right." Said John to the now empty office before he sighed and followed, listening as up ahead Sherlock teased the pair. John shook his head and laughed before catching up. "Damn it Sherlock," he thought, "sometimes you're too much."


End file.
